Tell me - if you want to
by BeyondTomorrowithyou
Summary: My account as to how Guy reveals his past to Eep. But I wanted the story to involve more than JUST that. Gets a bit fluffy at the end I guess, but what can I say? I LUV these 2! Hope you enjoy :) PS - What Eep & Guy do in the dark - is up to YOU! (pleeease comment!)


'Yes that's it! Just keep the rhythm going.' Although Guy was incredibly tired, he was pleased. Eep had been teaching him some basic acrobatics & although this was his 30th attempt, he had finally managed to continuously turn a full cartwheel. Eep found it hard to contain her excitement. Usually, it was always Guy who taught _her_. It was nice to teach him something back. 'That's _5_ in a _row_, you're really starting to get it! Do you want to take a break?' Guy answered by falling to the ground in a heap, breathless. '_Finally!_ Honestly Eep I don't know how you do it non-stop. I'm not even sure I can get up again!' Eep couldn't help laughing. 'Do it for 19 years & you'll be set! And before long.' She demonstrated again, but at the last moment took away her hands; doing the cartwheel without even using them. 'You won't even need your hands to do so.' Now Guy was the one laughing. 'Ok, now _that_ I will _never_ do!' By this time the sun was beginning to set. Lights of gold, red, purple & pink shone down on the beach. Another day was about to end in Tomorrow. Guy sat up. 'Well let's head back, I know I'm hungrier after all those cartwheels!' They started towards the forest hopeful that Ugga & Grug's hunting excursion earlier that day had gone well. 'Let me try it one more time.' Guy went for another cartwheel just as they entered the forest. Just then, a flock of Jackrobats flew through the trees straight towards them. Eep twist flipped out of the way. 'Guy watch out!' Guy was still in mid-cartwheel when the Jackrobats flew into him, one hitting him in the stomach. 'UGHH!' He doubled over, reeling from the impact. As he backed up, his shoe caught a tree root. He stumbled backwards, falling down a slope & landed heavily on his right leg. Eep slid down the slope & kneeled beside him. 'You alright?!' Guy winced, clutching his knee. 'I think I twisted it.' Eep gently examined his leg, checking for any swelling or blood. She held back a shudder. It wasn't looking good. 'Do you think you can put weight on it?' Guy tried standing, but faltered the second he put weight on his injured leg. Eep caught him before he fell, placing his arm over her shoulder. Now she was starting to worry. Eep racked her brain trying to think of a solution to their dilemma. 'My SHELL!' She searched through her hair, where she usually kept it; but found nothing. Then she realised. 'The beach! No, no, _no_ I must've dropped it at the _beach_!' There was no chance of looking for it now as it was almost completely dark. Guy reached into his waist pack. 'Here Eep, use…...mine.' Guy pulled out fragments of his shell, which had no doubt broken in the fall. Now without any means of contact to the others, they were completely on their own. With a heavy sigh, Guy took a step forward. Almost immediately, Eep stopped him; then bent down with her back to him. 'Get on.' Guy frowned, not sure what to think. 'Eep what are you doing?' 'You & I both know you won't make it back the way you are now. Don't argue, you _know_ I can carry both you _&_ Belt.' 'I know _that_, but it's still a fair way from the camp base. You sure you can keep going all that way?' 'Guy, you _know_ what I'm capable of. And right now it's the only option we have.' Belt had already climbed onto Eep at this point & was now looking impatiently at Guy. He sighed, but smiled softly as he got on Eep's back. 'Why is it that you make the most valid points, in the most _ironic_ of circumstances?' Eep hid her own smile. 'Guess the timing of my ideas still needs work.'

They hadn't walked far when Guy remembered what he'd been about to ask Eep when the sun had set. '_May as well ask her now_.' They were going to be walking for quite a while & he had been meaning to ask her this question for quite some time now. 'Eep, how did you learn to move like you do? I know where your strength comes from but all your flips, twists & turns? I've never seen any of the others move like you do, _or_ come close to matching your speed. Did you honestly learn everything on your own?' Briefly Eep paused, surprised. She'd been glad when Guy had asked her to teach him some of her acro moves, but she hadn't realised just how curious he was about it. 'Wow, I'm usually the one asking _you_ these sorts of questions. I'm not even sure I know all the answers.' But Guy encouraged her. 'That's ok, just tell me what you can.' Eep nodded & breathed out. 'Remember when you called me Tiger Girl that time we met?' Guy smiled. 'How could I forget?' Hearing that, Eep felt very pleased indeed. 'Well 8 years ago, one tiger left a very big impression on me. I wanted to see the sun set from the desert, near the canyon entrance, so I slipped away after we came back from hunting. I reached the exit towards the desert plain, but I couldn't shake off the feeling something was watching me.' Guy rolled his eyes, knowing what it was like to be on the receiving end if you dared to sneak up on Eep. 'Then I heard growling & I saw a tiger behind me. Now she had Guy & Belt's full attention. 'Then he lunged at me & I did the only thing that popped into my head. I didn't act like prey, I acted like him.' Guy raised an eyebrow. 'The tiger?' 'Mmm, every move he made I copied & used to my advantage; whether it was running, pouncing…or growling!' Both held back a giggle at that last sentence. 'I never dropped eye contact with him either & in the end that may very well have saved me.' Eep hesitated for a while before continuing. 'After I made it clear to him I wasn't anyone's prey, he stopped going for me. He didn't move, didn't growl; he just stared.' Guy couldn't think of anything to say. He'd thought he was getting close to knowing Eep as much as her family did. But now he wasn't so sure anymore. 'And then I heard dad. From that point onwards the tiger no longer stared at me, but looked towards the open plain. Just before he took off, he growled at me one more time before disappearing. Dad found me a few minutes later, ranted on at me for leaving the cave.' Eep smiled softly. 'But I honestly can't remember a _thing_ he said. I kept thinking of that tiger, how he moved, how he fought against me & did so with such pride. After that, whenever I ended up needing to get myself out of trouble, well at least until dad showed; I always thought back to how the tiger had got himself out of a scrape when we fought. And I didn't just take inspiration from that one tiger, I started observing all the animals we encountered. Outside of our cave or when we hunted. I just mimicked whatever movements I found useful from any animal to improve myself as a hunter. And it was useful whenever I needed space. Dad & I began to fight more & more too. It remained that way for…..a long time.' Then Guy realised, Eep's relationship with Grug had been strained for at least half the time he'd been alone. A while later, Eep spoke again. 'I often thought about leaving. More so in the last 3 years. But something always stopped me at the last minute. I don't know whether it was my own cowardice, or how much I might have ended up hurting them if I did go.' As she spoke those last few words, Eep's voice started to crack. Guy squeezed her shoulder. He understood enough. She didn't need to say more, & she was grateful for it.

They were halfway home & it was almost completely dark when Belt noticed something. He chattered rapidly, pointing towards a stream. Eep felt instant relief upon seeing it. 'Now we can finally do something about that knee of yours.' She put Guy down near the water's edge & started collecting absorbent leaves. 'Yeah _&_ give _you_ a rest.' Guy hadn't said anything, but he'd noticed that Eep had started to limp in the last half kilometre they had travelled. She soaked the leaves, then tied them around his knee. 'I can still get us home, don't you worry there.' 'I don't doubt you can. But don't overdo it Eep, there's still quite a bit of distance to cover.' Eep sighed but relented. '_If_ I take 5 minutes, _promise_ me you'll keep quiet after ok?' Smiling, Guy squeezed her hand. 'Promise.' Though Eep wouldn't admit it she _badly_ wanted to sit down, at least for a minute. She flinched as she took off her shoes. All over her feet, blisters & bruises were starting to form. She kept her back to Guy as she dipped her feet in the water. 'Oooooh!' Eep turned around. Belt had followed her & gave a concerned look. 'Don't worry, I can keep going. Don't say anything though, ok?' Belt rolled his eyes but nodded. Eep lined her shoes with some of the leaves before she put them on again. She sat down beside Guy, who had just lit a torch. 'Can I ask you a question?' 'Sure, I've certainly asked you plenty of questions. It's only fair.' She took a breath, then asked. 'How did you end up alone?' Guy was silent. Whenever he tried to speak, he found something stopped him. He sighed heavily, hanging his head. 'You don't have to tell me.' Now Guy was confused. 'Eep I just don't know where to start…..' But Eep cut him off before he could finish. 'Neither did I. I wasn't sure how to tell you about who I was before I met you, or my personal struggles. But I _wanted_ to tell you, & that's why I _did_. The reason I asked this question in particular was because…..I want to know more about the person who changed my life for the better.' Guy stared at Eep, stunned at what she'd said. 'Guy, you of all people; don't come out of thin air. I already know you're amazing, but I want to know how you grew to be the person I know now. But unless you _want_ to tell me, don't.' Eep turned to get up. But then. 'I was eight.' A moment passed, then he continued. 'My parents loved finding out everything about the world & what it had to offer us. But due to the dangers of each new place we visited, we always had to leave. But we were always searching for the one place where there was always light, where you were always safe & felt that you belonged.' Guy paused, then smiled. 'The place where we are now.' He took a breath, then went on. 'It was dark. My mother woke me up, saying we had to move quickly. That the place we were in was no longer safe. I didn't think about it much at the time. I knew whenever they said that, we would end up leaving again. But we weren't quick enough this time.' Eep looked over at him, knowing the hardest part had come. 'All around us, the ground started to break apart. Wherever we ran gave way beneath us the minute we stepped upon it. Then…we were surrounded by tar. Before I even had time to say anything my father threw me over that horrible black river - & told me to run. My mother said I had to leave before it….took them completely.' Guy closed his eyes, while saying the words was painful; he found that the tightness in his chest was lessening. Somehow talking about it to Eep, seemed to make the pain fade away bit by bit. 'She said – '_Don't remember us like this, go! Never forget, don't hide. __Live__, follow the sun. You'll make it to Tomorrow. Promise me Guy.'_ '_Every_ part of me wanted to say no. But somehow, I understood. Just by the looks on their faces. So I left.' Eep found herself focused on the flame of Guy's torch, staring at it in a trance like state. 'For days I wondered around, not sure where I was; but I didn't care. I just felt so destroyed inside. But one morning, as I reached the top of a cliff face. I saw the sun rising, but it was completely different to any other sunrise I'd seen. _So_ many colours, that I didn't even know were possible to see on the sun. For the first time since losing my parents, I found myself thinking. That the place they talked about with such promise, was where I needed to be. Even if they couldn't be there with me.' He looked at Eep, with admiration. 'But I think I gained something else that, even Tomorrow couldn't provide in the end.' Eep tore her focus off the flame & looked at Guy, not sure what he meant. 'Back in that forest, after leaving the canyon. I was so glad to hear you blow that horn. When I first thought about why, I couldn't put my finger on it. But it finally occurred to me at the coral field. I wasn't alone anymore & I had you to thank for that. I would've ended up losing a lot more by leaving & I found that...I didn't want to either.'

Eep gazed at Guy, but for once she had no idea what to say. A tear rolled down her cheek. Guy reached out, catching her tear as it fell from her face. 'Now why is this brave tiger crying?' Eep gave a small smile. 'Because I know now that, the person I admire most; is also the strongest.' Now Guy was the one who was speechless. 'Compared to him, this "brave" tiger, is no more than a cowardly kitten.' Guy cut her off there, squeezing her hand hard. 'Eep you are the furthest thing from cowardice, _never_ think any different.' He could tell Eep didn't think the same, so he kept going. 'Like your dad, you protected your family. You called on me because you knew I could protect them from the Piranhakeets, you stopped your dad from falling into the Turkeyfish trap, you freed me from that log & if you hadn't continued to blow that horn at the crevasse; your dad would've given up on any way of trying to cross it. You _never_ give in to anything. It's one of the reasons why I'd admire _you_ so much.' Just then, something wet dripped down Guy's face. Eep caught it as it fell. Then he realised, it was one of his own tears. But Guy realised, unlike other times when he'd cried over his parents passing. The tears that were falling now made him feel...…..released. The ache he felt whenever he thought about his parents seemed to slowly seep out with every word he spoke to Eep. When he had told Grug, he'd felt like he had to. Telling Eep felt, so natural. Now that all they'd been keeping inside was out, neither was sure how to continue. For a while they gazed at one another, their tear stained faces shining in the firelight. Then finally, as the fire began to dim, they moved closer to each other. As their faces brushed, the torch gave a final flicker before going out. But for the moment, Eep & Guy didn't want the light. Right now, they needed the dark. A few minutes later Belt re-lit the torch then climbed onto Eep's back, motioning Guy to do the same. With knowing smiles, they turned towards the path. It was time to head home.

Eep & Guy remained deep in their own thoughts for a long time afterwards. Finally Eep broke the silence. 'Dad knows too, doesn't he?' Guy was utterly baffled. _How_ did Eep know? 'How do you –' Eep cut him off. 'He never told me, if that's what you're asking. After you told me, it got me thinking. _How_ else could you have changed dad's mind about killing you when he lost it at the cliff face!' They completely cracked up at this. So much so that Eep very nearly fell over! After Guy caught his breath, he had one more question to ask Eep. 'Are you mad? That I told him first?' Eep looked him in the eye. 'No…...Maybe I'm a bit disappointed I wasn't the first to know, but at the time; you needed to tell him. I'm happier knowing the fact that you chose to tell me. And I'm glad he knows anyway. So many barriers fell away when he counted the 7th member of our family. We both feel so much better for knowing too.' Before anything else was said, Guy leant forward over & kissed Eep on the cheek. 'Not as great as I feel for telling you.' This made Eep's heart pound, similar to when she & Guy were alone in the dark before. 'Thank you so much. For letting me in.' For a split second, Guy paused. Then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders & hugged her hard. 'For a long time, I wondered how should I tell you, & if I did; would you think differently of me after? But when you said you would only listen if I wanted to tell you. Somehow, those words made it that much easier to tell you. And from the minute I started talking, I felt _such_ release. It was as if all the hurt from that loss just bled out. I don't know why but thinking back on that memory now, hurts so much _less_. I have no clue _how_ you did it Eep, but if anyone deserves a thanks right now, it's you.' Eep smiled softly. 'That was the _exact_ reason, I was scared to ask _you_. And release, is _just_ what I felt once I asked you. Even more so after you told me.' Guy held back a yawn. Although he was trying his best not to, he was starting to nod off. 'Hmm, so basically; while our worry was understandable, it was pointless.' 'Completely.' Eep pulled a face, knowing Grug was likely to be out of _his_ mind with worry. 'I'll tell dad it was my fault we were so late back, you've had enough physical punishment already. Guy?' She turned her neck to the side & saw that Guy had fallen asleep, his head resting over her left shoulder. Smiling, Eep steadied her pace; hoping to let him sleep for as long as she could. Though this proved difficult as her limp was getting more & more painful. Hearing her wince despite her attempts to suppress it, Belt comforted her the best way he knew how. Wrapping himself around Eep's waist, he cuddled up to her. Eep turned her smile towards him, surprised. This was the first time Belt had 'buckled' himself around her. 'Sleep too if you want.' Belt shook his head, finding Eep's waist while slightly wider; was just as comfortable.

Sometime later, Eep finally reached the edge of the camp clearing. As predicted, Grug was a worried wreck; pacing around the clearing non-stop. 'Good _grief_, where _are_ they?! We all agreed they could stay out a _bit_ past sunset, but this is RIDICULOUS!' Ugga did her best to settle him. 'You know there's never enough hours in the day for them, with all the exploring they do.' But even Ugga was starting to wonder why Eep & Guy were out _this _late. Just then, Eep entered the clearing. Grug stormed towards her, prepared to give a thorough verbal assault, maybe intimidate Guy a little bit too. 'Eep, WHERE on EARTH have you….been?' Grug broke off mid-sentence as he saw Guy draped over Eep's back. Ugga stopped him before he could say anymore. She turned to Eep, now far more concerned than angry. 'Are you two okay?' Eep lowered her head avoiding her parents gaze. 'Guy got hurt on the route back, so we had to stop for a bit afterwards. He's okay now, just tired. I promise I'll tell you everything later just, not now _please_.' Eep was barely able to stand at this point & her mother noticed. 'Sure, go on sweetheart.' Eep smiled gratefully & hobbled off towards Guy's tent. Grug was confused however. 'Why did you just let her go like that? Don't you want at least _some_ explanation?!' Ugga turned to him, her face firm. 'Grug, they have gone through _enough_ for one night. They don't need you interrogating them now & as for tomorrow, _I'll_ be asking the questions. You are not to say a word, _understand_!' For once, Ugga had him completely stumped.

Eep gently eased Guy onto the grass bed, doing her best not to wake him; but he didn't even stir. She checked his knee again, relieved to see that the swelling had gone down significantly. She winced as she pulled off her shoes, not looking forward to seeing the damage done. Despite her best efforts with the absorbent leaves, all her blisters were burst & bleeding & nearly all other areas around her feet were bruised. Her shoes were heavily stained with blood, making Eep scowl in annoyance. Seeing this, Belt wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug & crooned softly. Eep stroked his fur. 'Thanks Belt.' Belt tended to her wounds as she treated Guy's leg. Afterwards, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. As she turned away, she felt her hand being squeezed back. She stared at Guy, thinking she'd woken him. But Guy was still asleep, though he still held somewhat of a grip on Eep's hand. Content, Eep stayed where she was. She could always go back to her tent a little later.

Light peeked through the trees surrounding the clearing as the morning sun rose. Guy sat up & saw he was in his own tent. '_When did I fall asleep?_' He turned his focus to Eep, sleeping at his bedside; Belt on her lap. 'Did she stay here all night?' Belt raised an eyebrow. Guy nodded. 'Yeah I know, stupid question.' Smiling, he brushed Eep's hair away from her face. Eep eyes fluttered open as she stirred. 'Morning sleepy tiger.' Eep beamed, immediately awake. 'Wow, you look heaps better today.' 'I bet after last night!' He flexed his bandaged leg & found it hurt a lot less. 'Nice wrapping work too.' Eep shrugged. 'I try.' Guy had further questions to ask however. 'By the way, how long was I out for?' Eep tried hard to keep a straight face. 'Well you fell asleep on me after talking about our "pointless" worries. And I mean "on me" literally.' Eep couldn't help giggling. 'Glad to know I'm such a comfortable ride though!' Guy lowered his head, feeling the heat rising in his face. '_I fell asleep _on _her!_' 'It was fine seeing as you're such a lightweight.' Then she grinned. 'Though you did drool a bit.' Guy's head snapped up, his eyes wide. '_What_?!' Both Eep _&_ Belt burst out laughing. 'Joking! Ha ha! _Honestly_, the look on your _face_!' Guy chucked a Turkeyfish feather pillow at her. But he ended up laughing too. Then he remembered something else, Eep had been limping last night. 'Are _you_ okay? Don't tell me all that walking didn't leave a mark.' Eep tried to brush his questions aside. 'A few bumps & bruises won't kill me.' She covered her bandaged feet with the pillow. But Guy was far from convinced. 'Show me then. Walk around the tent.' So Eep got up, ignoring the sharp twinge of pain that shot through her. 'Fine.' She walked the length of the tent, not wincing once. Hoping to convince him further, she added a front hand spring. 'See, bumps & bruises.' Guy nodded behind her. 'Mm hmm, & blood.' Looking down, Eep saw blood seeping through her bandages, as well as a trail of bloody footprints left where she'd done her handspring. 'Oh & let's not forget _these_.' Guy held up her blood stained shoes. Eep rolled her eyes as she sat down. 'Was _really_ hoping you wouldn't find those!' 'Why?' Because…...you just made those & they were really nice &… Ughh! _Now_ look at them!' Now it was Guy's turn to burst out laughing. 'What's so funny?' 'The fact that you were more worried about me finding your _bloody_ shoes than taking care of yourself!' Eep leant on Guy's shoulder, trying to muffle her own giggles. 'Well, that's pointless worry for you.' Sighing, she took off her bandages, revealing the full damage. 'Ok, so my feet hurt like mad. I'll still carry you if this happens again. Even if you kick & _scream_ the whole way.' Grinning, Guy filled an empty turtle shell with water. 'I know, & I'll still take care of you afterwards, _again_.' Eep smiled through her wince as she soaked her feet. 'Deal.' Then Eep spotted her parents, who were headed towards their tent. 'But I'm covering for us this time!'


End file.
